Des instants
by Tree Fern
Summary: Petits moments de vie. 3/ Échappatoire - Seamus Finnegan. Tout le monde a ses astuces pour oublier ses angoisses. Mais Seamus n'est que Seamus, il ne joue pas au quidditch, n'aime pas vraiment faire ses devoirs et ne voit pas d'intérêt dans le jardinage
1. Teddy Lupin - Inhabituel

**Bonjour bonjour! Je me décide enfin à publier, et finalement, je pense qu'il est préférable que je présente mes textes sous forme d'un petit recueil. Des instants. Moments de joie, de peine, de vie, tout simplement. La publication ne serait pas forcement régulière, mais comme chaque texte est indépendant cela ne posera pas de problème. Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Inhabituel**

Inhabituel. C'était inhabituel. Car pour tout le monde à Poudlard, Teddy Lupin était un joyeux larron qui arborait toujours une couleur de cheveux éclatante. Celle-ci variait, du vert gazon au rouge pompier en passant par le blanc st mangouste, avec une petite préférence pour le bleu électrique. Celui la, il l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas pour la teinte en elle-même. Non, c'était juste pour le nom. Electrique. C'était Harry qui lui avait dit que ça s'appelait comme ça. A l'époque il ne savait rien sur les moldus et avait trouvé fantastique que ceux-ci n'aient même pas besoin de magie pour avoir de la lumière. Pour un petit sorcier, appuyer sur un bouton pour qu'une ampoule s'allume était bien plus impressionnant que le Lumos négligemment lancé par sa grand-mère. Alors le bleu électrique est devenu une couleur phare de la collection de teinte du petit Lupin.

Voila pourquoi cela avait surpris tout le monde, que Teddy sorte de son dortoir avec une chevelure châtain un peu terne. Même Peeves l'esprit frappeur ne reconnu pas son fidèle acolyte et tenta de le faire trébucher sur le tapis du grand escalier avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Dans la grande salle, les regards des élèves de toutes les maisons se tournaient furtivement vers lui. Car même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas tous personnellement, Teddy Lupin était quelqu'un qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Du haut de la table des professeurs, la directrice Minerva Mac Gonagall souriait tristement. Elle avait retrouvé il y a peu quelques photos de l'ordre du phénix et les avaient envoyé à Teddy la veille.

Il ressemblait tellement à son père…

* * *

Petite scène de vie sur Teddy Lupin, je l'aime beaucoup. A partir d'une liste de mot aléatoire, inhabituel m'a tapé dans l'œil et ça a donné ça.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ;)


	2. Dean Thomas - Supporters

****Et voici un second petit instant! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Supporters**

La salle commune des Gryffondors était un lieu de Poudlard réputé pour sa bonne humeur, ses bavardages incessants et ses éclats de rires communicatifs. La plupart des tableaux du château rêvaient d'y être accroché un moment pour observer les petits rouges et ors mettre au point leurs blagues. En effet, dans cette pièce, tous les cerveaux étaient en ébullition constante, que ce soit pour inventer un plan à l'humour douteux ou pour révolutionner le monde. Et tous les personnages, qu'ils soient peints à l'huile, à l'aquarelle ou à l'acrylique enviaient Ulric le Follingue qui y résidait entouré d'une nuée de Fwoopers.

Cependant, ce soir là, le silence qui régnait dans la salle était tel que quand Angelina Johnson rentra fourbue de son entrainement de quidditch elle cru que quelqu'un avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme à tous les élèves. En effet, mis à part les craquements du feu dans la cheminée et les hululements aigus du minuscule hibou de Ron Weasley il n'y avait aucun bruit. Anormal. Même en pleine période de révisions pour les Aspics, il régnait toujours un joyeux tintamarre dans la salle commune.

Dean Thomas était à l'origine de cet inhabituel apaisement de la salle. Depuis qu'il était rentré de son cours de métamorphose, il ne décollait pas d'un gigantesque dessin. Il était tellement absorbé dans son œuvre qu'il n'était même pas descendu au dîner. A coté de lui trônait une assiette de tarte à la citrouille que quelqu'un avait du lui ramener des cuisines et à laquelle il ne touchait pas.

Sa feuille était tellement grande qu'il avait fallu rassembler quatre tables pour fournir une surface suffisante à l'artiste. Et depuis il crayonnait et peignait sans relâche. Tellement focalisé sur sa tache qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la curiosité de ses camarades qui s'étaient rapprochés et formaient autour de lui un demi-cercle parfait. Pas question de le déranger. Tous les Gryffondors, de la première à la dernière année regardaient avec attention le grand noir appliquer des taches de pourpre, d'ocre et de orange sur son support.

Même Angelina qui, quelques minutes auparavant, ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche pour se décrasser restait scotché devant l'œuvre qui prenait forme.

Un lion.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Dean dessinait leur emblème. Dès son entrée à Poudlard il avait montré son coup de patte et il n'avait cessé de progresser au fil des matchs. Quand Harry améliorait sa précision, c'est le trait de Dean qui devenait plus assuré. Quand l'attrapeur travaillait feintes et pirouettes, le dessinateur posait ses couleurs avec plus de justesse.

Mais ce soir, Dean se surpassait. Son lion avait un regard fier et sa crinière flamboyante ne laissait pas de doute quant à son statut de roi.

Demain le fauve de peinture flottera au dessus des tribunes Gryffondors pour encourager les joueurs. Pour qu'ils fassent honneurs à leur maison. Mais surtout pour qu'ils battent les Serpentards. Qu'ils les écrasent, les pulvérisent, les laminent, les dominent. Bref, pour les vaincre.

Il le fallait. Dean en avait marre de leur air supérieur. Mais surtout il n'avait pas du tout apprécié les remarques que Gregory Goyle avait fait à Seamus pendant le cours de Potion.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être sur le terrain pour lui envoyer un cognard bien senti dans les dents, il aidait son équipe à sa manière.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il se reculait pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de son travail.

Gryffondor gagnera.

* * *

Le Quidditch, c'est vraiment un truc intéressant, et il est fort probable que je réécrive dessus un de ses quatre. Enfin, on verra après les exams...

Si jamais vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas ;)


	3. Seamus Finnegan - Echappatoire

Bonjour! Voici un petit instant dans la vie de Seamus Finnegan.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Échappatoire**

Seamus poussa une petite exclamation qui troubla le silence studieux de la bibliothèque. Cela lui valu plusieurs regards réprobateurs et agacés mais il n'en rendit pas compte, tout à la douce euphorie qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Il avait réussi à lancer ce sort sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis plusieurs jours.

Et ça le rendait fier.

De petites bulles en formes de vif d'or tournoyaient devant lui. Leurs couleurs chatoyantes rendaient l'espace autour de Seamus lumineux comme un joli après midi d'été.

Personne ne viendrait le féliciter pour sa réussite, et jamais cette incantation ne lui sauverait la vie mais ça ne le gênait pas. En ces temps troubles, il avait juste besoin de quelque chose qui puisse le distraire.

Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Tout le monde fuyait ses idées moroses. Dean croquait le monde sans relâche, Harry sautait sur chaque occasion pour sortir voler, Ron ne comptait plus le nombre de ses parties d'échecs, Neville passait un temps fou à chouchouter son Mimbulus, Hermione passait encore plus de temps que d'ordinaire plongée dans de vieux grimoires… Et Seamus, lui, n'était que Seamus. Il n'avait pas de passions particulières. Mais quand tout ses camarades étaient occupés, il avait bien dû chercher une occupation. Trouver un truc qui, à défaut de le faire vibrer, parviendrait tout de même à faire disparaitre cette ride soucieuse qui s'était installée sur son front.

C'était par hasard qu'il avait découvert sa petite échappatoire.

Un jour de novembre pluvieux où il s'échinait sur une dissertation pour le professeur Flitwick son attention volatile s'était portée sur un volume mal rangé sur l'une des étagère de la bibliothèque. Au départ, il avait pensé allez avertir madame Pince afin qu'elle aille gronder l'imprudent qui avait négligé le bouquin. Ça aurait mis un peu d'animation, l'ambiance de la bibliothèque était vraiment à mourir d'ennui. Cependant, la possibilité qu'un Gryffondor soit à l'origine de ce que la vieille bique appelait un capharnaüm sans nom, était assez importante pour que son idée ne soit pas réalisable. Seamus avait toutefois vite abandonné son parchemin pour aller regarder de plus près la tranche du livre.

Encyclopédies des sorts et enchantements inutiles

Le Gryffondor avait froncé les sourcils, un peu perplexe. L'ouvrage était vraiment imposant, avec un nombre de page étonnant au vu du sujet qu'il prétendait traiter. Faire un livre sur des sorts qui ne servaient à rien semblait une perte de temps absolue à Seamus. D'ailleurs, l'auteur avait dû avoir honte de ça car son nom n'était mentionné nulle part.

Seamus avait feuilleté rapidement quelques pages colorées où se mêlaient petites esquisses et textes alambiqués. Il était alors retourné à sa table, poussant son travail en cours loin de lui pour pouvoir mieux apprécier le contenu du livre.

Il avait testé un premier enchantement, puis un second, puis un troisième…

Parfois il passait plusieurs heures avant de réussir à appliquer la formule, parfois seulement quelques secondes, mais à chaque fois son visage se parait d'une expression de joie enfantine devant ses crayons qui bondissaient comme sur des ressorts, ou sa plume qui se mettait à lui caresser le bout du nez.

Alors il était presque devenu un habitué de la bibliothèque. Quand les angoisses devenaient trop fortes il s'installait dans un coin renfoncé et assis sur une chaise en hêtre il travaillait.

Les choses qui sortaient de sa baguette étaient futiles, mais elles étaient indispensables à Seamus.

Ça lui faisait énormément de bien, de savoir qu'il était capable d'effectuer une magie qui avait un autre but que celui d'assurer sa survie, de se défendre, de _blesser_.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise.

Les petits vifs d'or tourbillonnaient gentiment autour de Seamus et celui-ci leur portaient tellement d'attention qu'il sursauta légèrement quand Ernie MacMillan s'assit à la place en face de lui. Un peu honteux de son occupation il s'empressa de refermer le grimoire avant d'agiter sa baguette pour faire disparaître les bulles.

« Laisse, s'il te plait. C'est beau. » L'interrompit le Poufsouffle.

Seamus se figea et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait à nouveau son incantation.

Les vifs colorés réapparurent au dessus de leurs affaires et diffusèrent une douce lueur, leur laissant entrevoir la promesse d'un avenir plus radieux.

* * *

Je dois dire que je suis très intéressée par l'influence de "l'avant" guerre sur ces adolescents obligés de grandir trop vite... Ils doivent étudier, mais il doit se passer plein de choses dans leur tête. Et l'AD leur a permis de faire face à ça je pense. Ils se serrent les coudes.

Enfin, trêve de parlotte et à bientôt j'espère :)


End file.
